tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Luciano Weasley
This roleplay character belongs to Kevin Garcia and is coming soon. , Sayulita, Puerto Vallarta, Nayarit, Mexico |marital status = Married |blood status = Half-blood |Age = |Alias = * Luc (by family & friends) * Lu (by family & friends) * Lu Lu (by Fred) * Whiskey |Title = * * |Signature = |Died = |alias = |hidep = |species = Human |gender = Male |height = 6'0" |hair = Black |eyes = Brown |skin = Light brown |hidef = |family = * Zéphyrine Barre-Flamel (wife) * Marisol Weasley (née Molinero) (mother) * Jacob Weasley (father) * Mateo Weasley (brother) * Hermione Granger (sister-in-law) * Azra Chambers (née Weasley) (sister) * Sebastian Chambers (brother-in-law) * Evita Weasley (sister) * Faizel Weasley (brother) * Safiya Weasley (sister) * Zahra Weasley (sister) * Artemio Molinero (maternal grandfather) † * Zuhaira Molinero (née Antar) (maternal grandmother) * Ali Antar (cousin, once removed) * Zakiya Antar (née Nazari) (cousin, once removed-in-law) † * Nizar Antar (maternal second cousin) * Khayri Antar (paternal great uncle) † * Faiza Antar (née Yahmi) (maternal great aunt, by marriage) † * Apolonia Cardozo (née Molinero) (maternal great-aunt) * Sebastián Cardozo (maternal great-uncle, by marriage) * Álvaro Cardozo (maternal cousin, once removed) * Donato Cardozo (second cousin) * Arthur Weasley (uncle) * Molly Weasley (née ) (aunt, by marriage) * Bill Weasley (cousin) * Fleur Weasley (née ) (cousin-in-law, ex-girlfriend) * Charlie Weasley (ShotgunsAndSass) (cousin) * Nick Weasley (née McIntyre) (cousin-in-law) * Edward Weasley (cousin) * Hope Weasley (née Sinclair) (cousin-in-law) * Percy Weasley (cousin) † * George Weasley (cousin) * Lasse Weasley (né Karppinen) (cousin-in-law) * Silja Weasley (cousin, once removed) * Mikael Weasley (cousin, once removed) * Madeline Weasley (cousin, once removed) * Fred Weasley (cousin) * Bethan Weasley (née Venning) (cousin-in-law) * Ron Weasley (cousin) * Ginny Longbottom (née ) (cousin) * Neville Longbottom (cousin-in-law) * Molinero Family (paternal family) * (paternal family) * Antar Family * Friggidy fuck the rest for now |hidem = |Animagus = |Boggart = |jukebox = The Show Must Go On (Queen) |Wand = Ivy, 14⅛", Thunderbird tail feather, tba |Patronus = |hidea = |House = Horned Serpent |Loyalty = * Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry ** Horned Serpent ** Horned Serpent Quidditch Team (seeker) * Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (vaguely) ** Slytherin (vaguely) * Xavier Mattern (fan of) * Molinero Family * Antar Family * |job = Professor of Transfiguration at Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (as of 2006) |hideg = -ddssdss |Riddikulus = }} Luciano "Luc" Basir Weasley (born ) is a born to Marisol and Jacob Weasley in Sayulita . He's the younger brother of Mateo Weasley, Evita Weasley and Azra Chambers and the elder brother of Safiya and Zahra Weasley. He has several uncles. One of them is Arthur Weasley, through him Luc has many cousins: Bill, Charlie, Edd, Percy, George, Fred, Ron, Ginny and Stephen. Another is Richard Weasley through him Luc has many more cousins: Lyn, Edmund, Tris and Tilly. He sees his cousins as practically siblings. He went to the wizard school Biography Early Life Luciano "Luc" Basir Weasley (born ) is a born to Marisol and Jacob Weasley in Sayulita . He's the younger brother of Mateo Weasley, Evita Weasley and Azra Chambers and the elder brother of Safiya and Zahra Weasley. He has several uncles. One of them is Arthur Weasley, through him Luc has many cousins: Bill, Charlie, Edd, Percy, George, Fred, Ron and Ginny. Another is Richard Weasley through him Luc has many more cousins: Lyn, Edmund, Tris and Tilly. He sees his cousins as practically siblings. Ilvermorny Years Earlier Years Intermediate Years Hogwarts Exchange Year Luciano was a good enough student that he was invited to participate in the Hogwarts/Ilvermorny exchange. In his fifth year he was offered the chance to swap places with a student. Last Two Years Second Wizarding War Muggle-Born Network Battle of Hogwarts Etymology Trivia Category:Professors Category:Ilvermorny Student Category:Ilvermorny Professors Category:Ilvermorny Alumni Category:Ilvermorny-Hogwarts Exchange Category:Horned Serpent Category:Horned Serpent House Category:Horned Serpent Alumni Category:Horned Serpent Character Category:Horned Serpent Quidditch Team Category:Seeker Category:Animagus Category:Registered Animagus Category:Weasley Family Category:Lasse Weasley fan Category:Antar Family Category:Molinero Family Category:2Fab4You Category:Mexican Wizards Category:Spanish Speakers Category:English Speakers Category:English Second Language Speakers Category:Bilingual Category:Jukebox Openers Category:Aster Atwood-Prewett fan Category:Xavier Mattern fan Category:2Fab4You HP